J'ai Si mal
by Radioactivv
Summary: Et si l'improbable arrivait ? Un drame si cruel et douloureux... Misaki peut-il vraiment s'en sortir ? Comment va réagir son précieux amant ? Tant de questions, pour si peu de réponses... Un OS qui continu l'animé - ou le manga - car la fin ne m'apportais pas satisfaction.


LoveLess - Ritsuka & Sōbi

Les pensées de Ritsuka seront en italique;

Les […] seront des Flash-Back

Sōbi et moi étions chez moi, dans ma chambre, enfermés et tranquille. Ma mère dormait, tout comme la moitié de la ville car nous étions la nuit.

Mais il y a quelques minutes, j'étais seul, dans mon lit, pensant à Sōbi, à quel point j'avais besoin de lui. Torse nu, je passai ma main machinalement sur mon torse pour toucher les nombreuses – et récentes- cicatrices et brûlures qui étaient encore douloureuses à quelques endroits. Ça faisait déjà deux semaines que Sōbi était partit. Il devait régler quelques choses. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Je l'ai supplié, de tout mon cœur, de rester avec moi. Mais il s'est en allé, au loin, avec mon âme liée à la sienne. Il m'a promis de revenir… Pourtant je n'y crois plus. Je suis dans un piteux état : j'ai dû me battre, seul, contre les Deadless, qui nous traquaient depuis quelques temps. Je ne suis qu'un sacrifice, après tout. Je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose. En tant que sacrifice, je n'ai même pas à me battre. Je ne sais pas comment. Mais ils me menaçaient. Tout a mal tourné. Le chaos total. J'ai tenté de gagner pour Sōbi, mais rien à faire. Et il y a pire. Seimei est revenu. Seimei m'a brisé plus encore que j'aurais pu l'être. Jamais tu ne pourras savoir ce qu'il a fait. Jamais je ne le dirais. Pourtant, il m'a brisé. Déjà que je n'arrivais pas à manger ou à boire vraiment, il a fallu que ces deux-là arrivent. J'ai perdu du poids, Sōbi. Sans toi, je n'arrive même plus à manger. Mon corps n'en a plus besoin. Alors je me contente de mâcher un petit bout de pain lorsque je me sens trop faible et je bois un peu d'eau quand je suis étourdit. Tu me manques, Sōbi. Tu me manques tellement. Je t'aime, Sōbi. Même si tu me mens et me caches des choses. Reviens-moi…

_J'ai mal. Seimei m'a tout pris. Il est trop tard pour moi._

Je me mets en boule et serre mes bras fortement. Mes larmes coulent sans que je ne les sente tomber. À quoi bon vivre sans toi, Sōbi ?

Mon regard se pose sur un verre d'eau posé sur ma table de chevet. Impulsivement, je l'attrape et le jette au sol. L'eau s'écoule et le verre s'éclate, voletant dans tous les coins. Haletant, misérable, meurtrit, j'attrape un grand et pointu morceau de verre. Je le serre dans mes doigts et le sang s'en découle. Un long filet de sang coule sur mon avant-bras et les larmes me brouillent la vue. Je prends un autre morceau tout aussi coupant et cette fois, je le fais glisser sur mon avant-bras sanglant. Je prends une grande respiration. Je relâche le verre qui tombe par terre dans un bruit mélodieux et je retourne sur mon lit. Mes yeux se ferment et je finis enfin par m'endormir.

Je me réveille quelques temps après, en sursaut. Je tente de me mettre en position assise sur mon lit, mais rien à faire. J'ai trop mal.

Ritsuka !

J'entends ma mère crier et les escaliers craquer. Je tremble un peu et tente de me relever, mais c'est peine perdue et ma porte s'ouvre grandement. Ma mère entre et crie à mon égard.

Mon Ritsuka ne se levait jamais tard le matin ! Qui es-tu ? Où est Ritsuka ?

Je tente de la rassurer, mais aucun son de sort de ma bouche. Elle attrape mon bras et me fais tomber lourdement par terre. Je gémis un peu et elle se met à genoux, devant moi. Elle me relève par les épaules et alors que je reprenais un semblant d'équilibre, elle me poussa de toutes ses forces et je tombai contre le mur. Ma tête entra en contact avec le mur et je vis des étoiles quelques instants. Elle me frappa encore, surtout au visage, en hurlant de lui rendre_ son_ Ritsuka. Je ferme les yeux.

_Achève-moi. _

J'étais au chaud, calme, appuyé sur le torse de Sōbi. Tous deux debout, on se fixait dans les yeux. Seul Dieu savait à quel point j'adorais me noyer dans ses prunelles hypnotisantes. Sōbi souriait paisiblement, en caressant mes cheveux corbeau. Sa main se posa plus loin, près de ma nuque et il rapprocha nos visages en m'attirant doucement vers lui. Je mordillai ma lèvre et rougit malgré moi, en baissant mon visage. Il le releva avec son autre main et frôla mes lèvres. Je frissonnai de désir et de plaisir, tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je gémis légèrement dans le baiser, impatient. Il ouvrit la bouche, geste que je m'empressai d'imiter. Je me serre de plus en plus à lui, brulant de d'envie. Je saute littéralement sur lui, mes jambes autour de son torse, prolongeant le baiser, bras noués autour de sa nuque. Ses mains retiennent mon dos qu'il caresse. Il commence soudainement à marcher, en arrêtant le baiser. Il me pose sur le lit et s'assoit tout près. Je tire sur son chandail, par le collet, approchant son doux visage du mien, le suppliant de m'embrasser encore. Ma voix est rauque et chaude de désir et il le remarque. Il sourit avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. Il vient sur moi, son bassin sur le mien et je me relève un peu plus pour prolonger le contact. Il s'éloigne soudainement de moi, un regard paniqué sur le visage. C'est la première fois que son visage révèle une telle émotion, et j'ai peur. Il semble fixer quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne…

J'ouvre les yeux, juste à temps pour voir ma mère sortir en pleurant de la pièce. Ma tête m'élance et je mets ma main où la douleur est la plus vive. Un liquide chaud s'en découle et quand je regarde, je vois que ma main est pleine de sang. Je la fixe sans la voir et je pense. J'ai mal, pourtant, la douleur de mon cœur est plus puissante que n'importe quelle souffrance infligée. Sans lui, je ne veux plus rien. Sans lui, je ne vaux plus rien…

_Je ne veux pas vivre en étant si sale et faible._

Je rampe en gémissant de douleur vers les morceaux de verre.

_Je veux mourir si tu ne peux pas être avec moi. _

J'empoigne l'un d'eux et je le fais glisser en longueur sur mon avant-bras. Je ne sens même pas la douleur de ce geste. Je me mets en position assise, le dos contre mon lit. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Soudainement, les rideaux s'ouvrent. Et alors que le sang coule de mon bras et que j'agonise, je le vois. Il est là. Sōbi est revenu, pour moi. Il s'approche en courant, tombant dans les morceaux de verre qui s'enfoncent dans sa peau. Il m'enlève le verre des doigts.

Ritsuka… Que s'est-il passé ? Demande-t-il.

À tâtons, je tente de le repousser. Un sentiment de peur m'envahi et je ne contrôle plus mes gestes. Il me regarde, inquiet et stupéfait, puis son regard se pose sur ma tête. Je vois ses yeux s'arrondir avant que je perdre connaissance.

Le temps passe mais plus rien n'importe. Il est là. Nous sommes dans un champ de fleurs et nous nous embrassons, liés, heureux. L'air est chargé d'amour et je lui murmure que je l'aime. Il serre mes hanches avec ces grandes mains puissantes. Je me rapproche de lui et nos corps entrent en contact. Je gémis dans l'embrassade et il me serre un peu plus contre lui. Il arrête notre baiser pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur mon cou. Il remonte jusqu'à mon oreille et me dit à quel point il m'aime.

J'ouvre les yeux et je suis aussitôt ébloui par la lumière de la pièce. Une main resserre la mienne et j'y reconnais l'emprise de Sōbi. Je dégage ma main de son emprise, apeuré. Je cligne plusieurs fois avant de croiser son regard inquiet.

Ritsuka… Raconte-moi tout. Que s'est-il passé ?

Aussitôt, un médecin entre dans la pièce. Il commence à parler avec Sōbi mais je n'arrive pas à suivre la conversation. Je fixe Sōbi sans prêter attention à tout ce qu'il y a autour. Je suis rapidement ramené à la réalité par Sōbi lui-même qui secoue sa main devant mes yeux.

Ritsuka ? Ça va ?

Je hoche la tête douloureusement. Je fixe le médecin qui commence à parler. Il raconte que j'ai été dans le coma plusieurs jours, et qu'à présent, je pourrais sortir, avec de nombreuses attelles, dans un ou deux jours. J'hoche de nouveau la tête, puis il sort. Je regarde de nouveau Sōbi.

Parle-moi, Ritsuka…

À-à l-la m-mai-s-son, murmurais-je difficilement entre mes dents.

Il me jeta un regard déçu avant de s'asseoir près de moi.

[…]

Nous sommes chez lui. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer une seconde retourner chez moi. Je suis installé avec lui, un délicieux chocolat chaud dans les mains, dans un vaste canapé. Il est face à moi, très près, veillant à ce que je n'échappe pas (encore) la tasse. Mes yeux sont tournés vers le plancher. J'ai de la difficulté à le regarder à présent. Je lui en veux un peu, oui, mais j'ai surtout peur de tout lui dire. Il tente de capter mon regard. Mes muscles se contractent quand il relève mon menton et sous la douleur que cela provoque, la tasse glisse de mes mains. Il la rattrape habilement et enfin, je le regarde dans les yeux. Il sourit vaguement et me tend la tasse que je refuse. Il la pose donc sur la petite table et prend ma main. Je sursaute et repousse sa main. Je tremble de tout mon corps. Il s'approche de moi et la panique monte en moi.

Non ! J'hurle de toutes mes forces, même si cela me fais extrêmement mal.

Il rebrousse chemin, stupéfait, indécis. Jamais je ne l'ai vu autant désarmé. J'halète et je tortille mes mains entre-elles.

Ritsuka… Qui t'a volé tes oreilles ? Demande-t-il en s'assoyant.

Je ne peux pas lui répondre. Les mots sont bloqués et ma gorge serrée. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. Sōbi s'approche pour essuyer mes larmes.

N-Ne m-m-me f-fais p-pas m-mal ! Dis-je dans un sanglot.

Jamais, répondit-il en passant sa main sur mes joues.

Je tremble épouvantablement, et je n'arrive pas à me calmer. C'est plus fort que moi. Tout est trop fort pour moi.

D-D-Dormir ? Je demande timidement.

Il hoche de la tête et je tente de me relever, mais aussitôt, mes côtes me font l'effet d'une brûlure et je grimace. Il prend mes mains et m'aide. Je respire difficilement, paniqué, effrayé. Je sais pourtant que ce n'est que Sōbi, mon Sōbi, mais je ne peux faire autrement. J'ai peur.

Il me dépose dans son lit et pose de nombreuses couvertures sur moi.

Bonne nuit, Ritsuka. Je t'aime, me dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Je sombre peu après dans un sommeil peu profond.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et mon espoir fond. Ce n'est pas Sōbi, tel que j'espérais. C'est Seimei. Je m'éloigne de lui, mais il me rattrape et m'empoigne par les épaules. Il pue l'alcool et la cigarette, et d'autres substances que je ne reconnais pas. Il caresse mon corps avec ces mains sales et je me débats du mieux que je peux. J'hurle pour que Sōbi vienne m'aider… Mais il n'y a que Seimei. Mal. Trop mal. _Tue-moi, Seimei._ Tue-moi. Tout sauf vivre! Je sens ses mains, son souffle dans mon cou. Je me débats, puis à l'instant fatidique où il venait en moi, j'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver face à Sōbi.

S- Sōbi, marmonnai-je.

Je l'attire dans le lit, près de moi. Il hésite, il a peur pour moi. Pourtant, je prends mon courage à deux mains et je le couche.

N-Ne b-bouge p-pas, lui dis-je.

Je prends une grande respiration, puis je m'assois à côté de lui. Je touche son visage, ses joues, sa bouche. Mes doigts vont sur son torse nu, touchant chaque parcelle de sa peau si douce. Je redécouvre Sōbi. Pour prouver à moi-même que ce n'est pas celui qui m'a tout pris. Pour ne plus le craindre. Alors je touche ses bras, ses mains. Il ne bouge vraiment pas. Il a compris que j'en ai besoin. Je touche ses cuisses, ses pieds, ses hanches. J'ai envie de tout lui dire. Je dois tout lui dire.

J'enlève mon chandail, avec misère, pour qu'il voit. À la pâle lumière de la pièce, il voit toutes les cicatrices et hématomes. Les brulures et coupures. Je le vois déglutir.

Tu es si maigre, Ritsuka… On dirait que tu as … fondu… Murmure-t-il.

J-Je me s-suis b-battu. Av-avec Deadless.

Quoi ? Seul ? Demande-t-il.

J'hoche faiblement de la tête.

Et…

À nouveau, les mots se bloquent. Je m'approche un peu de lui et je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je pose ma main sur cette blessure que lui a fait Seimei il y a quelques années. Les larmes recommencent à couler… Et il comprend.

Seimei t'a volé tes oreilles ? Demande-t-il faiblement.

J'hoche de la tête et j'éclate en sanglots.

Sōbi… Murmurais-je.

Je vais le tuer, affirme-t-il.

Il se relève, en position assise.

Ou-oublie-le.

Il prend son visage entre ses mains.

Comment veux-tu guérir s'il reste en vie ? Demande-t-il.

S-Si tu m'aimes… J-Je p-pourrais guérir, marmonnais-je.

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, et j'y vais de la tristesse et de l'impuissance. Je réduis la distance entre nous deux, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je le serre contre moi. Je me couche et je me serre contre lui. Il m'entoure de ses bras et caresse mes cheveux, tandis que je plonge dans le sommeil.

Je me réveille en sursaut, haletant et endolori. Sōbi est encore là et il me regarde. Mon cœur se serre et je commence à trembler. Il s'approche de moi et malgré moi, je sursaute, tandis qu'il me prend dans ses bras.

-As-tu faim, Ritsuka ? Demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête en signe de négation. Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais vraiment manger à nouveau, sans avoir l'envie de tout rejeter.

-On va tout de même aller à table, boire un peu, du moins… Et il y a des médicaments à prendre. Sinon, préfères-tu rester au lit ?

Je lui fais encore ce signe de négation, tandis que j'entreprends de me lever. Je grimace aussitôt et je retombe sur le lit dans une plainte douloureuse. Il s'approche tranquillement, puis, il me soulève. Il me rapproche de son torse chaud et je m'y blottis un peu plus encore.

_Sōbi. Tu m'as manqué. _

Arrivé à la cuisine, il m'assoit sur l'une des chaises de la salle à manger et m'apporte des médicaments, que je m'empresse d'avaler. Il mange tranquillement, lisant le journal du jour, tandis que je fixe le verre d'eau à moitié vide... Ou à moitié plein ?

_Je pourrais le fracasser par terre…_

Personne ne parle et je pense. Je crois sentir son regard sur moi, mais je ne peux pas le regarder. J'ai si mal. Et je n'arrive même pas à parler.

… _Et ouvrir mon bras avec les morceaux brillants…_

-Tu devrais manger, Ritsuka. Juste un peu, d'accord ?

Il me tend une assiette beaucoup trop remplie. Je ne fais aucun mouvement dans sa direction alors il la pose simplement devant moi. Mon regard se pose sur la nourriture. Si fade, si vide, si répugnante. À ce moment, je pense à un dicton : nous sommes ce que nous mangeons…

…_Le sang coulerait partout et je n'aurais plus mal…_

Quelques minutes passent et il me regarde encore. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bougé. Je ne sais plus si je respire encore.

… _Parce que je serais mort, loin de ces conneries et loin de la souffrance._

-Ritsuka, je voudrais vraiment que tu manges un peu…

Cette fois, mes yeux s'embuent.

_Je n'ai pas faim ! _

[-Lâche-moi, Seimei ! Et pourtant ses mains glissent partout. Ses lèvres forcent ma bouche, ses doigts compressent ma mâchoire. Ma voix n'est plus qu'un glapissement, un murmure étouffé. Il n'arrêtera pas et je le sais, au plus profond de moi. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que j'en meure…]

Il s'approche de moi et passe ses mains sur mes joues humides, comme pour effacer les larmes.

_Si seulement il pouvait enlever ma douleur simplement avec le contact de ses mains…_

Est-ce que je vais vraiment guérir un jour ?

Je ne vais plus à l'école pour le moment. J'ai peur des regards et des gens. Il n'y a plus que Sōbi, mais même lui m'évite. Je l'aime, et il le sait. Mais je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Avec le sentiment d'être sale, souillé et inutile. Je n'arrive pas à me nourrir convenablement, mes nuits sont agitées et je ne dors pas assez. Chaque jour est une copie du précédent. Et aujourd'hui c'est terminé.

Il est encore partit de la maison. Faire les courses, je crois bien. Tandis que je noircis d'encre une feuille blanche, sur laquelle quelques larmes effacent parfois des lettres, je me sens presque bien. Enfin, la page est pleine et mon esprit est vide. J'attrape le couteau que j'ai soigneusement choisi et je monte dans la salle de bain. Le bain est remplit d'eau pure et calme, décorée de mousse à bain voluptueuse. Je retire tous mes vêtements et je m'observe dans la glace. Chaque hématome, chaque cicatrice. Chacune de ces blessures qui font de moi quelqu'un de si faible aujourd'hui. Je me lasse de mon reflet et je plonge dans l'eau chaude, couteau à la main. Sans plus tarder, j'ouvre mes poignets en laissant échapper un soupir plaintif, mêlé de soulagement et de douleur, peut-être. Je ferme les yeux et laisse reposer ma tête derrière moi. Il me semble que les minutes passent très rapidement, et cela m'enchante presque. Je me sens faiblir de plus en plus, et les bulles qui ornaient mon bain sont maintenant disparues. L'eau est souillée de mon sang impur à présent. Soudainement, j'entends la porte claquer. Mon cœur s'accélère. Sōbi.

Ritsuka ? Appelle-t-il.

J'entends ces pas et soudainement, plus un son. Il a dû trouver la lettre. J'imagine alors ses yeux s'embuer et s'agrandir, avant de se demander où je pourrais bien être. Il monte les escaliers au pas de course, et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

Non… Murmure-t-il.

Je tourne ma tête vers lui et il se précipite vers moi. Il tente immédiatement de me sortir de l'eau, mais je résiste avec le peu de force qu'il me reste.

Sōbi… Chuchotai-je, si vraiment tu m'as aimé… Laisse-moi mourir.

Et au moment où je pensais qu'il s'acharnerait pour me sauver, je vis danser dans ces yeux une lueur indéfinissable. Une larme coula sur sa joue, tandis qu'il rapprocha son visage du mien. Je me mis à pleurer à mon tour, tandis qu'il m'embrassait avec une fougue que je ne lui reconnaissais pas. Mon esprit était vaporeux et je sentais bien que j'allais trépasser. Je rompis notre étreinte à contrecœur.

Je… T-T'aime… Dis-je avant de m'envoler.

Je me sentis propulsé dans les airs, libéré, heureux. Alors que je posais mon regard sur lui, qui sanglotait sur mon corps inerte, je songeais que j'avais besoin de lui. Il releva un peu la tête, comme s'il sentait que je le regardais.

Je t'aime tellement, Ritsuka, dit-il d'une voix enrouée de sanglots.

Je lui jetai un regard désolé avant de partir pour de bon. L'amour ne peut pas tout résoudre. Même si je ne suis plus avec toi, j'aurais toujours ces souvenirs de toi et moi : tous plus puissants que n'importe quelles paroles. La mort n'est pas une barrière ou une frontière, peut-être juste une étape. Sōbi, je t'aime.

Sōbi…

Je t'aime.


End file.
